


at your booty call

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Collars, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub Gavin Free, anyway, gavin is very subby, my anus is WEAK, writing this made me gayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i wrote this for a friendwe both wanna bang markiplier and gavin so we thought why not let them bang each other and so here i am





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yanderetrash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yanderetrash).



Gavin called his partially secret boyfriend three whole times before Mark would answer on the fourth. Mark's voice was exasperated as he answered.

"Gavin? What do you want?" Of course it was all an act. Gavin knew this. He had to choke back his shy giggles.

"I--... I have a problem." Gavin spun in his chair a little, imitating the idle actions a teenaged girl would carry out whilst on the phone with her older boyfriend. He glanced down at his jeans for a second before blushing and returning his stare to a wall. "But I need you here to see it, Marky"

"Hm...I'm busy."

"Me too! But I'm on my break. The guys will be back from their lunch break soon and you'll have missed out and...--" Gavin trailed off.

" _And_...?"

"And I'll be...suffering. Alone."

"Are you... _bribing_ me?" Mark's voice raised a couple of pitches as he asked the question he damn well knew the answer to. He wouldn't admit it to Gavin, that was part of their game, but he was really struggling to pretend to not be interested. He'd be lying if he said he had no idea what Gavin was planning-- why else would he want them to be alone?

"Y--yes... I guess I am." Gavin was bright red and his jeans were uncomfortable. He prayed that Mark would finally give some indication as to what he was going to do.

"I'm driving there now. You're lucky I'm close by."

"I know... d--"

"Not yet, Gav." Mark's strong voice carried down the phone, and even despite the lack of his physical presence Gavin felt the words wrap around his body and hold him tight until an uncharacteristically timid knock came on the door and Gavin had to pry himself from his chair to answer it. Gavin gasped as he pulled back the door to reveal Mark in a full suit with neatly combed hair and a fashionable amount of stubble. Mark grinned as he watched Gavin visibly swoon at the sight of him. Grabbing his shoulders so as to stop him from spontaeously dropping to his knees, Mark gently guided him over to his desk and sat him back down in his chair.

"So, what do you have to show me, baby?" Mark asked, tilting his head slightly and knowing full well what Gavin wanted to show him. Gavin felt positively underdressed as he stared up at him with glazed eyes and a hazy expression, although he was about to be barely even dressed. Without speaking and maintaining his gaze upon Mark, he shifted in his seat to slide his jeans down just enough to reveal the hem of an unexpectedly frilly pair of pants. He pretended not to notice Mark's expression change and the small gasp that left him.

"Where did you--"

"They're Meg's." Gavin blushed. "She's the only one that knows about you." Mark nodded, remembering the conversation that had led to this whole arrangement.

"They're pretty," Mark admitted, "but they must be uncomfortable."

"They are actually, yeah." Gavin not-so-discretely reached for his crotch and blatently palmed himself through his jeans, sighing at the brief and unsatisfying friction it gave him. Mark watched this and moved down onto his knees to be level with Gavin, but grabbing at his jeans and pulling them past his waist, being sure to leave the panties in place.

"Meg probably wouldn't be very happy if you made a mess in these." Mark commented, watching as Gavin hazily shook his head. Before removing them though, Mark leaned forwards and whilst fondling Gavin through his panties, kissed him gently on the mouth. Gavin leaned right into the touch, squirming in Mark's hands and hoping to get some kind of relief.

"I waited for ages for you. You take your bloody time every time I give you a booty call."

"How long are their lunch breaks?" Mark asked, ignoring him altogether, and moving his hand to the hem of the panties to tug them down towards where Gavin's jeans were collected.

"Depends," Gavin breathed. "They'll probably be back soon--"

"Better hurry up, then." Mark stepped back from Gavin for a second to take in the sight. He was all hot and bothered, panties and jeans bundled up around his knees and obediently resisting each and every urge to just touch himself and get it all over with. His mouth was all damp from where they'd just kissed and Mark felt dizzy with excitement just from the sight. He steadied himself, however, and ordered Gavin to stand up, holding out his arms as balance so he didn't trip over his jeans. Still holding onto him, Mark switched places with Gavin and sat down in the chair, unfastened his trousers and pushed them down just enough for him to pull out his dick. Gavin's cock was already leaking as he watched the sight below him. He knew what to do, but before he could reach for any lube, Mark had already slicked up and Gavin briefly wondered where he'd grabbed it from. The thought didn't last for long as Gavin started to angle himself over Mark and slowly ease himself onto his length. Mark sighed, but held Gavin tightly and ensured it wasn't rushed so that it was as comfortable for Gavin as it could be.

"I--have something for you when we're done." Mark stated, as Gavin had finally filled himself with Mark's cock. Gavin was blushing furiously, slightly uncomfortable but reassured by Mark's gentle but sturdy voice urging him to move a little. As he got going, Mark thrust up into Gavin until they found a rhythm and the room was filled with the scent of sweat and sex, and the noise of sighing and gasping.

"C--can I say it now...d--" Gavin panted, leaning forwards and pressing his face into Mark's neck.

"O--of course you can b--baby." Even Mark was struggling to speak now, each one of his thrusts meeting Gavin's as he bounced in his lap and touched himself in rhythm. As Gavin got close, he clenched around Mark and released a gutteral noise, followed by-

"Ah-- daddy... I'm cumming d--daddy!" Just as a trail of white was released onto Mark's suit, Mark thrust once, then twice, before he too reached his climax and released his seed deep inside of Gavin. The two stayed still for a second as they came down from their highs, and Gavin lifted himself off Mark with shaky legs.

"You ruined my suit, Gav." Mark commented. "Hmm...but at least you managed to keep Meg's panties clean." Mark pulled up Gav's panties and jeans as he sat helplessly on the floor with a foolish grin on his face. "I suppose since you're looking like that, I can still give you your gift."

Mark stood up, zipped himself up and grabbed some paper towels to wipe his suit jacket the best he could. For now, he would just explain it away as a milk spillage. It wouldn't exactly be a lie, anyway.

"I think you'll like it very much." Mark added, walking over to the bag Gavin hadn't even noticed he'd brought in and reached inside. "Close your eyes, Gavin." Gavin did as he was told, and listened intently as the bag was rustled and foosteps carefully made their way towarss him. "Hold still." Gavin obeyed, and almost couldn't contain his excitement as helt felt Mark's hands reach around his neck and clasp something there. It was a little tight, but comforting, and the smell of leather relxaed him. He opened his eyes as Mark commanded and looked up as Mark presented him with a small mirror. "If you can keep this on for the rest of today without revealing who has you collared or without anyone guessing, you'll get a very nice treat indeed." Gavin just pawed at Mark who pulled him up and sat him back in his own chair.

"You should go now, daddy."

"Alright. See you later baby. Text me." Mark kissed Gavin's forehead, grabbed his bag and snuck out of the door before any of the other Achievement Hunters returned to their office.

"Hey Gavi-- is that a collar?" Jeremy announced upon his return, immediately garnering Michael's attention.

"Holy fuck, it is!" Michael added running up to Gavin and pawing at the blunt spikes. "Who collared you, Gav?"

"It's a secret." He replied indignantly. "You will _never_ guess who."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading the work of my sinful hand i hope you had a good time


End file.
